The Only Exception
by Steampunk Writer
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. Inspired by a song by Paramore called the only exception. Maybe she knew somewhere deep in her soul that love never lasts.


**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Paramore's songs. Yes, I did not use a witty remark this time. **

**(A/N): Hey guys! Just to clarify things, I disappeared for a few weeks to find inspiration, because before, I kind of just splattered whatever my mind got to on paper. Now, I think I'm a lot better than I used to be, but it's up to you whether or not you think it's true! So, this is a Kataang one-shot inspired by the song the only exception, by paramore. This used to be a really bad song fic I wrote, but I tweaked it and just made it a one-shot. I'll shut up now. **

**_In honor of Lyralocke. _**

The Only Exception

Katara wondered. She pondered about the definition of the word "love". Wasn't it a strong connection two people had? She knew somewhere deep inside her thoughts, in her heart, that what she had with Aang was real. She knew it, but she also had some doubts. They became friends instantly, and maybe even past friends at some points in their journey, but it had happened so fast. One year may have been quite a long time to other people, but one year to fall in love was unbelievable. Sometimes it took other people years to fall in love, but what did she feel about Aang? How much did she love him? _Did_ she even love him? _Does he love her_? A single tear escaped her fierce, blue eyes.

So Katara just sat there, flustered, perplexed, and a little sentimental. She sat at the edge of the ice, by the cold waters of the South Pole. She stared at the water for a long time, gently pushing and pulling it, finding peace and silence. She then continued to think about Aang, and how she possibly loved him.

However, she loved someone else too. She loved that person ever so dearly, with her own life, even. She also loved her mother. Oh, she knew that Kya was the best mother ever. She taught her how to cook and clean a little, and how to dance. She taught her some lullabies and love songs. Katara loved to sing them. She taught her about the spirits, the avatar, and hope. She told her to never, ever lose hope.

And Katara didn't lose hope, she never did. Until one day, her mother was taken from under her nose. The Southern Raiders, the merciless Raiders took her mother. Her mother was gone. It was that dreadful day that she lost many things, many people. She didn't only lose her mother, or her friends, or the waterbenders. She lost hope, and she found it completely irrational to continue to love. She didn't think loving people was worth all the heartbreak and troubles. But if that wasn't already bad enough, her father had to leave to fight in the war. So no, she'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But wait, could Aang be the only exception? Could Aang be the person that she would love potently, or irrevocably? The only one that she would be willing risk heartbreak for? Could he only one that would reciprocate her feelings for him? Could he be the _one_? Despite these details, she was still doubtful.

Maybe she knew somewhere deep in her soul that "love" never lasts. It can't last forever, nothing lasts forever, much less love. If nothing lasts forever, then why would love last? She knew it was easily lost, like her mother. And she thought it could not transcend lifetimes. It just can't last forever. But what if it did? Kya always mentioned stories about love that transcends lifetimes, so why not? Maybe it could last forever. So what if it did last? Then she would have to find ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face. But should she? Was it rational to find ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face? It definitely wasn't rational. After all, she did _supposedly_ love Aang; she just wanted to know if it was true.

She always lived like that, by keeping a comfortable distance. She tried not to get too attached. She tried not to give in. But she just couldn't, not with Aang. She couldn't let Aang free. What did it mean? What if keeping a comfortable distance was… wrong?

But up until now, she had sworn to herself that she was content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. She couldn't risk a friendship that _could _probably transcend lifetimes. Her precious moments with Aang, she couldn't risk it.

Then again, Aang was the only exception. Aang was the only one that she loved enough to risk everything. Aang was the only person that she would be willing to love, despite all her heartache. And the best part about it was that she felt, she knew, that Aang loved her unconditionally. She felt herself smile, but the tears still kept streaming down her face.

Katara had a tight grip on reality. Katara knew that love couldn't be that powerful. The stories she heard were only stories. Love can't be that real. But she also couldn't let go of what was in front of her. She can't let go of Aang just because she stopped herself from believing in love. She couldn't let go of Aang. She couldn't give up on their _love _just because of the fear of loss. What if Aang just leaves in the morning when she woke up? He was the Avatar; he could leave any day to restore peace and balance. He could just be gone… Katara just wished she had some kind of proof that it wasn't a dream.

"Oh, Aang" She sighed.

But after all, from the beginning, Aang was the only exception. It was crystal clear now. Aang was the only exception. She didn't need to worry about heartbreak or sadness when she was with him. She didn't worry so much about it, because their love was real. Love wasn't an illusion to her anymore. Aang was the only exception, and she was Aang's only exception.

Then she heard familiar footsteps getting closer, and saw a smiling Aang sitting next to her. His smile was contagious, so she found herself smiling too. Before Aang knew what was wrong, Katara pulled him into a warm long embrace, a moment that both of them would remember. She rested her head on his shoulder while still hugging him. He did the same thing. They didn't let go for several moments, they were just happy about what was going on then and there. Finally, Katara pulled away and looked into Aang's gray-blue eyes. She smiled.

"Aang, I… I…" She stammered. Then Aang did something she didn't expect at all. Aang put his arms around her waist and kissed her. It wasn't like their past kisses. It wasn't rushed, or limited. It was ardent, passionate, deep, and loving. It was like heaven and earth had collided. It only took her instincts a second before her arms were around his neck, deepening the kiss and closing the proximity between them. This kiss was all it took to make her believe. Aang broke the kiss.

"I love you. I always have. And I always will" Aang smiled.

"I love you too" Katara said before pulling Aang into another hug.

Katara was on her way to believing again. I

**So, how was it? I don't like it... I hope you guys will though! R&R as you please. **


End file.
